Playtime
by Silverhare
Summary: Ahiru and Fakir indulge in some roleplay.


The bedroom door swung open soundlessly, but Ahiru nevertheless opened her eyes as it did. Her face lit up as Fakir entered, clad in dark clothes nearly identical to his old knight's outfit from back during the story. "My love," she cooed. "You've come to rescue me at last."

"Indeed." Fakir bowed. "You are safe now, my princess. I have removed all danger." His gaze traveled appreciatively over her; she was wearing a diaphanous white gown that left little to the imagination, her bright hair loose around her shoulders, and her wrists were bound over her head by a silken rope tied to the headboard of their bed.

"Was it very difficult?" Ahiru pretended to struggle lightly against her bonds. "You are not injured, are you?"

"I am without a scratch." Fakir sat on the bed beside her and leaned close. "Fortune has delivered me safely to your side." He cupped her face in his hand and gave her a soft, tender kiss.

"Mmmm." Ahiru sighed against his lips. "And my captors?"

"All dead." He traced his hand down over her cheek, her throat, and down between her breasts, making her shiver. "Every last one has been slain by my hand."

"My valiant knight." Her lips curved in a smile as he stroked her hair and lightly kissed her beside her eye, and then at the corner of her mouth. "And did you come alone?"

"I did say they were slain by my hand." Fakir kissed her cheek and slid his hand back up over her chest to gently grasp her shoulder. "Mine alone. I had no help, nor did I need it."

"Yes, but… were you not accompanied by anyone? Such as a fellow knight who might guard this place from without while you advanced to free me?" Her breath hitched as she took in the way he was looking at her, and her heart was pounding in anticipation of what he was going to do next. The rope had been Fakir's idea, and now that they were using it she had to admit that there was something very exciting – and arousing – about having her hands bound while he freely touched her.

"None." Fakir kissed her jaw, and she trembled. "You and I are now the only ones alive in this tower. I have searched all corners and defeated every threat."

"And of course it is so iso – isolated," Ahiru said breathlessly as he kissed her neck. She tilted her head that he might access it more easily, and he laid his hand over the base of her throat as he continued to press kisses to her skin. "Being as it is in the middle of such desolation with – with no one around for m-miles. _Ah!_" She couldn't help but gasp as he flicked his tongue out to lick her.

"No, indeed." Fakir slid his hand up her bare arm to clasp one of her bound hands as he continued to kiss her. "No one shall disturb us." He nibbled on her earlobe, drawing another gasp from her as her eyes fluttered closed. "No one shall hear us."

"Oh… oh, that's good," Ahiru said in a breathy whisper. She clutched at his hand as he sucked a little on her ear and then kissed her temple. He gently turned her head so that he could brush his lips over her eyelids and then her forehead before kissing her mouth. She moaned softly and arched her body forward as she hungrily returned the kiss. His free hand traveled down over her, giving her breast a light squeeze before taking her waist and turning her more towards him. She parted her lips and slid her tongue into his mouth, pulling a muffled sigh from him as it touched his.

"And I doubt anyone shall think we are suspiciously tardy, even if we are… delayed," Fakir murmured as they broke off the kiss. "The road here is long and hard, and my foes were many in number." He kissed the base of her throat and slid his hand up her back, making her shiver again. "Nothing shall be deemed amiss if we put off our return trip for a few hours."

"Long and… hard, you say?" Ahiru lifted her leg and slid her bare foot down over his chest and between his legs. To her delight, she could tell that he was already getting hard. She rubbed her toes over him, and he let out a quiet groan.

"Oh yes." Fakir sounded a little breathless himself now. "Very… difficult terrain." He took hold of her foot and brushed his lips over the top of it, and then kissed his way up her calf before shifting her so that he could climb on top of her. He pressed open-mouthed kisses to her collarbone, his hand sliding down from her hands to thread into her hair as he pulled the strap of her gown aside to kiss her shoulder.

"And I – I assume that they will think you exhausted from your journey and the battle, so it will be understood if you say you wished to… rest." Ahiru drew her breath in sharply as Fakir's hand slid up her side. He lightly sucked on her skin just below her collarbone, drawing a shaky sigh from her that turned into a moan when he lowered his body and rubbed his hips against hers. "Oh…"

"Oh yes, I am weary indeed." He moved his hand down so that he could slip it under her dress, and felt her tremble at the touch of his fingers on her bare skin. "Though not as much as one might think."

"I-indeed?" Ahiru found it hard to breathe as he slowly slid his hand up over her body. "I – oh!" She gasped as he touched her lips with his other hand.

"Yes. However, it must remain our secret." His hand covered her breast, and she arched into his touch, his palm teasing her nipple. "Will you remain silent?" Ahiru nodded, and he released her. "Good."

He rubbed her nipple with his thumb, and she moaned loudly, her head tipping back. He cupped her other breast in his hand and caressed it through the thin fabric of the gown, even as he bent his head to kiss her nipple and suckle on it, soaking the dress through and making it cling to her. He did the same for the other one, relishing the whimpering sounds coming from her throat as she writhed beneath him. When he was done lavishing his attentions there, he pulled back, kneeling between her legs as he took his shirt off. Ahiru watched him appreciatively through half-lidded eyes, her breathing fast and loud and her whole body trembling. They'd agreed beforehand on how she would let him know if she wanted to be untied at any point, but as much as she itched to touch him, her desire to remain bound until they were finished was much stronger, for it was heightening her response to his touch to an almost unbearable degree. There was no doubt in her mind that they _needed_ to do this again.

"How beautiful you are," he said softly as he crawled back on top of her, and she wasn't sure if he was still in character or speaking his own feelings. She supposed it didn't matter, though, as it really was one and the same in the end. She arched to meet him as he leaned down to kiss her, and he closed the small distance between their bodies so that her nipples rubbed his bare chest through her wet dress, the friction making her gasp with delight. His erection pressed tantalizingly against her as they kissed, eliciting muffled moans from both of them at the contact. He shoved her dress up around her waist before sliding his hand down over her mound; he raked his fingers through the neatly trimmed red curls there before locating the sensitive spot just below and firmly pressing his thumb to it.

"Ah!" Ahiru broke off the kiss with a noise that was half-gasp, half shriek. "Oh… _oh_…"

"It's… good we're alone." Fakir's voice was hoarse. He cupped her face in his free hand as he softly stroked her clitoris, making her writhe again and moan loudly. "No one around for miles to hear us." He kissed her lips. "To hear you."

"Oh… yes… I…" Ahiru marveled at his ability to think of something to say that continued their roleplay – it was difficult for her to think clearly about anything at all with him touching her like that. "I… _oh_…" Her eyes shut and she let out a long moan as he brushed his fingers against her folds, where she was wet and aching for him. "I… I'm…"

"You're ready?" he whispered huskily. She nodded fervently, her eyes still closed and her lips parted in a breathless smile. He gave her another small kiss before moving backwards and pulling off his pants, groaning as the fabric slid over the throbbing hardness he freed. Ahiru's eyes fluttered open as she heard him and she smiled wider at the sight of his naked body.

The last of his clothing having been removed, Fakir crawled over her again, and held her hips as he entered her, pulling moans from both of them. One of his hands slid up to clasp hers against the headboard as he began to move, slowly at first. Ahiru wrapped her legs around him and clutched at his hand with hers as he gradually began to go faster. She arched against him, her loud cries drowning out his quieter groans but not the sound of the headboard hitting the wall as he thrust into her with increasing speed. He slipped his free hand between them to rub her clitoris with shaking fingers, and she shrieked again. He kept stroking her there as he continued to maintain his rhythm, until she eventually reached her peak, screaming her release as intense shockwaves of pleasure coursed through her. Only then did he allow himself to climax too, shuddering into her and gasping for breath. His hand slid from hers, his grip growing slack, and he fell against her, breathing heavily into her skin as they both trembled in the wake of their orgasms.

"Are… are you gonna let me go now?" Ahiru asked after a few minutes, once their breathing had normalized to some degree.

"What? Oh… right." Fakir took a few more deep breaths before carefully pulling out of her and moving to untie her hands. His fingers were anything but steady, but he'd bound her hands loosely enough that it didn't matter. He tossed the rope onto the floor and lay down on his side of the bed.

"Mmmm… thank you…" Ahiru let out a blissful sigh as she slid down to lie beside him. He shifted again and pulled her close so he could hold her, and she snuggled happily into his embrace, resting her hand on his chest.

"For what?" He kissed the top of her head. "Untying you, or…?"

"Both!" Ahiru giggled, and then sighed again. "That was… that was _so_ good. We definitely have to do that again sometime!"

"Oh yes, I agree." Fakir closed his eyes and smiled softly. "_Definitely_."

"I – I really liked being tied up like that," she confessed, almost shyly. "I mean, I don't wanna do it _every_ time, cause I also like being able to touch you, but it was really, _really_ fun and I want to do it again that way. Did you enjoy it too?"

He nodded, and let out a contented sigh of his own. "Yeah."

"Good." Ahiru smiled. "I'm glad."


End file.
